Four Rules
by BloomRay
Summary: Sokka gives Zuko advice on how to "get the girl" but things don't go quite as planned. Zutara. Oneshot.


_So this sort of popped into my head today. I'm quite sure it's been done to death, but I thought I'd give it a shot anyway. Just as a note, I was messing around with the rules here, so whatever Sokka says: it's purely supposed to be in character. Happy reading!_

* * *

"Psst. Hey, you awake?"

Sokka was lost in sleep, as was customary at the break of dawn. What he didn't quite appreciate was the nagging sound of one firebender prodding him with a stick.

"I need to ask you something."

Groaning, he could feel his consciousness slink back and stubbornly clung to the cloudy fantasies of his dreams.

"I'm not going anywhere until you get up. Come on, I actually need your help."

Dammit - the dreams were slipping away and the realisation that they were the only two awake only fuelled his frustration. Stupid firebenders with their stupid morning clocks and their stupid...mm...the pillow is so _soft_...

"I swear to everything that is holy, if you don't get up now, I _will _set your hair on fire. It might just be an improvement."

With a snarl, Sokka sat up and gave Zuko his best stink eye. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled, "Do you have any idea what time it is? The sun isn't even _up _yet!"

Zuko was sitting cross-legged beside him, pretending to look innocent with a long stick in his hand. "You sleep too much anyway. And I needed everyone to be asleep-"

"Unless someone is coming to kill us or there's a body somewhere that needs burying, under no circumstances are you allowed to wake me up this early." With that, Sokka humphed and buried himself under the covers, effectively ending the conversation.

The firebender drew himself up. He took the stick and resumed prodding the other boy's face persistently. "I wanted to ask you about girls," he announced through gritted teeth.

There was a pause, before the sheets rustled back. Sokka stared at him. He looked as if he meant it. Clearly this was what getting up early did: it made you an absolute nutcase. "...Why?"

"Look, this isn't easy for me - especially since it's _you_ - but it's come to my attention that you have a way with the opposite gender-"

"Very true," Sokka nodded, listening intently.

"- and there's, uh, someone from, uh, back home I've been thinking about, but they haven't really showed any interest. So...how do you do it? How do you get them to like you?"

"Right. First off, remind me again why you're waking me up this early?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to know I was asking. I might have once lost my honour and compromised my throne, but I still have my dignity," Zuko put in, shrugging.

Fair enough.

"You had my curiosity," said Sokka, shifting to sit straight, "but now you have my pity. It's very simple, grasshopper -"

"Grasshopper, really?"

Sokka grabbed the stick from the firebender's hands and whacked him across the head. "Don't question the teacher."

"Ouch!" Zuko yelped and rubbed the back of his head. He took a quick look around to check if anyone had awoken before turning back to glare at the Water Tribe boy. "You little - oh forget it. Fine! I won't question! Now, will you _please _help?"

Clearing his throat and stroking his imaginary beard, Sokka began: "It's very simple, grasshopper. Some people," he looked pointedly at Zuko, "are not as blessed in the aesthetic department as the rest of us. But do not despair! Even neurotic, self-loathing, once-evil-"

"Sokka."

"-daddy issues-"

"Sokka!"

"-angry little princes can find love, with four simple rules. Now listen closely."

* * *

_Rule number one. I don't know what this girl you're after is like, but here's a hint: all girls love to be complimented. I know it sounds obvious, but you'd be surprised by how many guys look over this. Next time you see her, comment on something that she's good at. She'll be thrilled you noticed, trust me._

Katara was cleaning the pots and pans with bad grace. Housework, she considered - even after all these years - just wasn't something she could ever feel anything other than loathing. It reminded her too much of times when she was alone with her brother, hopeless. At the same time, it somehow reminded her of home and a pang went through her as she thought of Gran Gran. How long had it been since they'd seen each other - ?

"Hey, need a hand?"

Katara jumped, sending a plate skidding onto the floor where it smashed into smithereens.

She'd known who the owner of the voice was the moment it spoke, a groan already escaping her mouth. True, he was part of their group now, and yes, he _was _helping Aang. But that didn't mean she had to tolerate him all the bloody time, did it? He _had _tried to kill them on numerous occasions.

"Does it look like I need help?" Katara snapped, a little more aggressively than she planned.

Zuko stood awkwardly to the side, rubbing the back of his head. "No - I guess not. I was just trying to be nice."

Guilt welled up inside her, and she tried to stamp it down. Sure, he was all pleasant now, but she couldn't - she wouldn't - let her guard down around him. If everyone was going to be smitten by their new Fire Prince, she had to stay on her toes and look out for them. Anything was possible with a firebender.

But that didn't mean she had to be _entirely _rude. Gran Gran had taught her manners, after all.

"Yes, well, thank you," she muttered stiffly. "But I think I can manage. I've been doing this for a while and I prefer doing it alone."

She saw him redden slightly and clear his throat. How strange -

"Um, you're really good at, uh, cleaning stuff. I can see you're very talented."

Wait, what?

Katara paused in her rinsing of a glass. "Are you making fun of me?" she fumed, "Do not go there, Zuko, I'm warning you."

He swallowed visibly. "I didn't mean...I was just commenting on how, uh, homely you look...? You know, like a mother. I-I mean you're good at taking care of stuff. Like...a mother." He ended lamely.

_"Homely," _Katara repeated, aghast. "I look _homely."_ Control yourself. Don't bend the water at his face, Aang won't like it. Breathe. "Zuko, I really think you should go now."

"But-"

"_Leave."_

* * *

_Rule number two. Try to do something together - maybe something she's into. Like an activity! For example, if she likes picking flowers, you should be there with a basket. If she likes the stars, ask her to come see them with you that night. It's a sure way of getting you two alone, and who knows where that might lead._

After several rounds of training with Aang, and a long, somewhat painful discussion about picking your toes with Toph over dinner, Katara stole away to the cool night air. She sighed and leant against the balcony, allowing herself to enjoy this brief moment of peace by drinking in the flurry of stars above her. She started to count each sparkle, losing herself in its insanity. It still amazed her how something so cold and distant could somehow end up so...beautiful.

"It gets a little hectic in there, doesn't it?" a voice interrupted, and she twitched inwardly. "It's why I prefer being out here, actually."

"I thought it was because you figured you wouldn't fit in with us."

"Isn't that the truth?" Zuko remarked, casually. "And I don't think I could handle talking about toes, no offence."

She couldn't help it: she let out a laugh. "If someone had told me a year ago that I would be hiding out in an Air temple with the Fire Prince and having conversations about the best way to clean your toes with an earthbender, I would have told them to jump off a cliff."

"And if someone had told _me _a year ago that I'd be on a balcony talking to the Avatar's best friend without either of us attempting to murder one another - well, I can't say it would have ended well for them." He moved to stand by her, and gave her an inscrutable glance when she stepped away. "Things have changed now, you know. People can change."

"I'm finding that hard to accept."

"If I wanted to hurt you, I would have already done so," Zuko muttered in sudden annoyance. "Why are you finding it so difficult to trust me? I told you I was here to help. That's the problem with you waterbenders - you don't know how to pick and choose your battles." He crossed his arms and stared out into the empty space. "It's probably why you're practically extinct."

It escaped his mouth before he could help it, and he cringed.

The silence was deafening.

"I should get back," Katara said finally, with all the curtness she could muster. "Goodnight, Zuko." She turned away, her face impassive.

He couldn't let her leave like that. "Katara, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

The moon shifted behind the clouds, and suddenly, the stars didn't seem so bright. Once a night of many colours, the sky became a pit of blackness, as soulless and endless as those they hunted.

"I know exactly what you mean, Zuko. I'll see you later."

* * *

_Rule number three. Try to get in with one of her friends. It's weird, but girls discuss practically everything. Don't look at me, it's a mystery to me, too. But however strange it is, if her friends like you, chances are they might just put in a good word. _

It wasn't often that Zuko saw Toph. Since the mornings saw Zuko training Aang and the afternoons were dedicated to the latter's earth and waterbending sessions, they never really had the opportunity to sit down for a heart to heart.

So you can imagine the earthbender's surprise when she found a particular Fire Prince perching on the ledge beside her usual reclining spot under the shade.

But she chose not to say anything, shrugging and basking in the blissful weather.

"Hi."

Toph grunted a reply.

"How's it going?"

"Peachy."

"Nice weather we're having."

"Mm-hmm."

"Not too hot, not too cold."

"Yeap."

A pause.

"So, uh, what's your favourite colour?"

"Hm, well, I always thought your eyes were pretty awesome."

"Really? You know, I do believe they work particularly well with - wait a second. You can't see."

"Congratulations, moron. You're a real detective."

"It's an innocent mistake to make!"

"Whatever, Sparky."

"I'm guessing you want me to go?"

"Well, would you look at that - he really is a detective!"

"Good talk, Toph."

* * *

"And that's all there is to it!" Sokka declared, proudly, crossing his arms over his chest. "It really isn't that difficult, you know."

Zuko blinked. "I thought you said there were four rules."

The other boy rubbed his chin. "There are. The fourth one's sort of a back-up plan if the first three fail."

"You mind telling me it, then?"

Sokka wriggled in his spot, wrapping the blankets around him like a cocoon. He pondered over Zuko's words for a moment, before shrugging. "Eh, fair enough. You probably would muck up everything. This is probably the hardest rule of all - but it has the highest rate of success. Trust me, I would know."

The firebender sat back and listened intently.

"Just be yourself," Sokka said nonchalantly. "I mean, in your case, be the you that doesn't try to kill people and blows up at the smallest things."

Zuko gaped, ignoring the jibe. "That's it. Be yourself? _That's _your last advice?"

"Yup. If she likes the real you, then you'll know she's the one. If not, then you'll know not to bother anymore. It's a win-win situation. Now go away. I've imparted my wisdom on you, so make me proud, grasshopper. And seriously, don't wake me up again."

* * *

The blood sun was distant. It glimmered in the sky streaked with red as the comet spread its fire, taunting her as she stood at the edge of the cliff looking out. Merciless heat hammered at her, but she shuddered softly at the ice forming in her veins. It was time - the moment that had long been a promise locked up in the future. The final fight was here, and she didn't know if she would ever be ready.

"There you are. The others were looking for you," Zuko said behind her, his voice tight.

Katara couldn't bring herself to respond - the lump in her throat wouldn't let her.

"I'm scared, too," he admitted, and she felt him move forward somewhat hesitantly. "But we're so close to the end, Katara. We can do this."

"I know," the waterbender mumbled. "It's just...slightly overwhelming, that's all." She took a deep breath, and winced slightly when it hitched. She had to be strong - for Aang, for Sokka, for Toph - and yes, for Zuko, too. They were relying on her. She wasn't a coward, she wasn't scared -

"It isn't that bad," Zuko told her, attempting a smile. "I mean, I _did _tie you to a tree surrounded by pirates."

"I froze you to a wall all night."

"And let's not forget how I sent an assassin who shot fire from his mind after you. Can't say I'm not creative."

She burst out laughing, despite herself. Suddenly, everything that had happened before paled in comparison to what was to come, so she saw no wrong in joking about it. Katara turned to see two yellow eyes watching her carefully, but not in pity. She saw in his eyes what she knew he could see in hers: apprehension, with a hint of excitement. In this moment, the day that would be their victory or the end of the world, she couldn't hate him. In this moment, she knew she wasn't alone.

"Look," Zuko said, his voice quiet. "I get it. You think you need to be brave because if you're not, all hell will be let loose. But you don't have to deal with this by yourself, Katara. That's what we're here for: to get through the hurdles together. No one's expecting anything from you that we think you wouldn't be able to handle. I know how you strong you are, after all." He blushed furiously, and cleared his throat. "Well, uh, everyone's waiting. We don't want them to think we accidentally blew each other up, do we?" He smiled, and Katara felt the edges of her mouth tug in response. "There'll be plenty of time to reminisce the good times, later."

It only took a moment, but somehow, she knew would never be alone again.

* * *

_Well, that was quite enjoyable to write! A little fluffy, but hey, there's no wrong in that, right?_

_As always, I would love to hear your thoughts. _


End file.
